comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashley Williams (Earth-BH13)
History Right up into Ash's early 20s, his life was pretty average. He was employed at the superstore, S-Mart (where he worked in the housewares department), and had a girlfriend, Linda. When Ash was born, he was a child that had been touched by the light of God which made him the chosen one. A cult which worshiped the Necronomicon, tracked him down and cursed him to be tormented by the deadites. According to Ash, he claims he doesn't remember but always felt there was something wrong even when he was a kid. The Evil Dead Ash, his girlfriend Linda, sister Cheryl, and friends Scotty and Shelly all went and stayed a weekend at a log cabin in the woods. There they found the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, the book of the dead, along with a tape recorder. The tape is a recording of the owner of the cabin, who was translating a passage of the book. By playing the tape, Ash and friends awake the evil spirits who can now possess the living. Ash's friends and sister were then consequently possessed and killed one by one. It isn't until he's the last survivor that he finally destroyed the Necronomicon by throwing it into the fireplace, and in doing so, the possessed bodies of Scotty and Cheryl rapidly decayed and died. When he sees this, he waits in the cabin for morning, then he leaves. Dead by Dawn It turns out that Ash didn't vanquish the evil because while he is walking to his car the next morning, he is attacked and carried a good distance through the air by the evil. Ash is slammed hard against a tree and falls in a puddle of water. From here he becomes a deadite but shortly afterwards is released from the spirit by the coming of dawn, only to pass out. Ash regains consciousness moments before sunset. Deciding to get out of there as fast as he can, he climbs into his car and drives to where the bridge was, only to find it completely destroyed by the evil force. As the sun quickly sets, said force starts climbing up the cliff, and Ash hops into his car, driving away as fast as he can and as a result, crashing right into a tree stump that sends him flying through the windshield. With the evil close behind him, he runs into the cabin and through it trying to hide, and ducks into the trapdoor, waiting until the evil force leaves. After it does, Ash comes out, only to find himself stuck at the cabin with the spirits of the Evil Dead for yet another night. Later, the cabin owner's daughter, Annie, and three more people arrive. Later that night, Ash's hand gets possessed and he replaces it with a chainsaw. After a final confrontation with the demon, Ash is sucked into a vortex and travels back in time to 1300 AD. Army of Darkness After Ash arrives in the past, he is taken prisoner by King Arthur because he was mistaken for one of King Henry's men. After being thrown in the pit and having to fight a deadite, he gets his chainsaw back and is feared and respected for it. Arthur's wise man asks Ash to retrieve the book of the dead from a graveyard so he can get back to his own time and they can get rid of the deadites. Ash retrieves it but after saying the magic words wrong, he unleashes an army of deadites led by Bad Ash who go to steal the Necronomicon. Ash constructs a mechanical prosthetic hand out of a gauntlet from a suit of armor, using it in place of the chainsaw (though he still carries it with him). After defeating Bad Ash, he tries to read the words again and is sent back to his own time. After telling his story to a co-worker at the S-Mart, Ash realizes he said the words wrong again when a deadite appears inside the store. The deadite attacks an attractive woman and Ash wastes no time in killing it and saving her. Category:Single CharactersCategory:Heterosexual CharactersCategory:AntiheroesCategory:HeroesCategory:Earth-BH13Category:Earth-BH02Category:Heroes of Earth-BH02Category:Created by Bluehunter16Category:Gun WieldersCategory:Chainsaw Wielders